Let's Play Ninja!
by xthedarksunx
Summary: When I was told to test a game, I really wasn't expecting, well, THIS. And being a ninja really isn't as easy as you'd think; especially if you tend to slip while roof jumping, is a closet-daredevil, sing X-mas songs and is not the most attentive person around... But dammit, I was going to be one kick-ass ninja! "Good thing you can't get any more grey hairs, huh Kaka-sensei?" SI/OC
1. Arc I: Tutorial (part I)

**A/N**

**So, this is something that's been on my mind for some time now, and I figured, why not?**

**Rating may or may not change, which goes for the title as well.**

***EDIT* The completed chapter is now up and some things have been changed, though I still**** apologize for any typos and grammatical errors there may be.**

**Chapter finished: 7/17 - 2014**

**R and R~! Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc I: Tutorial (part I)<em>**

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

It had finally fucking arrived.

My Naruto game.

I squealed in happiness, bouncing in place as my dad opened the box using a knife. I would normally be doing it, but apparently my dear daddy doesn't trust me with a knife (or maybe it was just because I had tried opening it with my nails...). Which was a load of bull, if you ask me, because I had never cut myself, but whatever, I finally had my game!

People normally didn't associate me with games, because I was, well - for lack of a better word -, girly. I had long, painted nails - this time they were silver, glittering -, because I _detested_ having short nails (how the hell was I supposed to scratch where it itched with short fucking nails!); I loved all things shiny and glittery, along with gemstones and jewelry, which is funny because I rarely wore anything other than my ear piercings and my ever faithful necklace; I liked fancy dresses, though I never wore them; I always had make-up on when I went outside; I liked singing; I wore high heels on a daily bases, which is kinda stupid since I was near the 5'8 mark (172,5cm), but hey, I blame the blonde hair.

I don't think it helped that I never said I _liked_ games... Meh, they never asked. Seriously though, that was how it was with most things, if you didn't ask me about it, then the chance of me actually telling you on my own was one in a million. I just wasn't the sharing kind of person.

I wasn't really a people person either. My social life was nonexistent (people called me antisocial - I absolutely _despised_ that term -, I called it lack of want), which I was fine with, I had basically made it that way myself - most people just weren't interesting and I had never felt a _need_ to be with others. My family was enough for me.

I found books interesting, the world they presented to me, and games and manga and anime - basically anything that would take me any from _this_ world. Sure, I still hung out with some of my friends every now and then, it's not like I despise human beings, but I would always end up drained of energy and my mind sluggish.

Oh the woes of being an introvert.

_RIIIIIIIPPPP!_

My dad opened the brown box and I immediately bounced over, grinning like a loon. "Love ya, daddy! Thank you~!" I kissed his cheek, and snatch the box and ran to my room.

You know, most people I've met usually think I'm this mature seventeen-year-old - I think it's the clothes -, but truthfully, I'm rather childish. I mean, I annoy my brother because it's fun (don't all younger siblings do that?), and I, seriously I might add, argued with him whether or not unicorns were real.

I won, by the way, even if he would never admit it. So my unicorns ended up living three places; up on Olympus, Alaska, and in the Bermuda Triangle, but those are flesh eating, which is why all those boats go missing.

And no, I don't actually believe in unicorns, it's just fun shooting down every logical thought my brother has.

I bounded into my room, closing the door behind me with my foot, and dumped myself on my lovingly, big bed (man I loved that bed). Sitting cross legged, I emptied my package onto the bed, which was pushed into a corner. My room was longer than it was wide, so my bed was practically framed by walls on three sides, which I was more than okay with. I always had nightmares as little, and I would, time again and again, wake up crying and screaming bloody murder.

There's a reason I hate jump-scares with a passion, you know.

I remember once, I was maybe four at that time, when I dreamed - I think it was a mummy - whispering in my ear. After that I always slept with the cover over my ear and on my side, so both ears were hidden. With each nightmare I had, I would always find something new to do, until there wasn't any more I _could_ do. It's gotten better as the years passed, I don't have to cover my ears anymore, I don't even have nightmares anymore, but I'm still not comfortable sleeping with my back to my door.

Perhaps that's why I can never seem to fall asleep and always wake up in the middle of the night.

Wow that's depressing.

I set the box onto my floor and picked up the manual, giving it a dry look. _'Dude, I've read 1/2 Prince and The Gamer, I know how this shit works.'_

Offhandedly, I threw it away to join the box.

I picked up a headset with some kind of glasses attached to it - pretty cool if you ask me. I set it aside gently and took the game in my hands and opened it. I turned on my tv and PS3, quickly connecting the headset to the console, and put it on. I stuck the game in and waited eagerly.

Slowly, way too slowly, the console read the disc and I selected it on the screen.

The world around me faded and darkened, words I had seen way too many times popped into my field of vision, right in front of my nose.

**NEW LIFE  
>LOAD LIFE<br>EXTRAS  
>OPTIONS<br>HELP**

All the words were fat and glowing, except LOAD LIFE, which was faded out. But that was normal when you were just starting a new game for the first time. I reached forward and touched the surface of OPTIONS. The words shifted and new ones appeared.

**DIFFICULTY [NORMAL]  
>TUTORIAL [OFF]<br>LANGUAGE [ENGLISH]**

"Fuck that, I'm playing on easy." That way, I could be freaking badass, and maybe not die so much. I huffed. You'd think with all the games I've played that I wouldn't die so easily, but nooooooooo, they just _love_ torturing me! The bastards.

Yes yes, I know, I'm a pansy. Don't judge me.

Clicking a few times here and there, I was soon ready to go. I grinned at the words, for no reason other than I could, happy I was finally going to start playing.

**DIFFICULTY [EASY]  
>TUTORIAL [ON]<br>LANGUAGE [ENGLISH]**

I went back to the start menu and clicked NEW LIFE, chuckling darkly. "Let's go make a character~"

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in a small apartment. It was cosy, but nothing overly nice looking, and the color scheme was warm - something I was secretly grateful for.<p>

I blinked, and gripped at my face and head. No headset.

A blue screen popped up into my vision and I heard an odd _ping!_

**MISSION ALERT  
>Tutorial part I: Go Explore Town!<strong>

**Every ninja must know their town like the back of their hand, so go explore!  
>To complete this mission you have to visit all the places written below.<strong>

**Konoha Library 0/1  
>Yamanaka Flowers 01  
>Hokage Tower 01  
>Hokage Monument 01  
>Konoha Hot Springs 01  
>Konoha Hospital 01  
>Ichiraku's Ramen 01  
>Forty-Fourth Training Ground 01  
>Training Ground Seven 01  
>Academy 01**

**Completion award:  
>EXP. 150<br>5000 Ryo**

**Will you accept?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

I grinned - this was just way too cool - and touched [Yes]. The alert glowed, then disappeared in a shifting sort of way. I said, "[Menu]."

The world slowed down, coming to a complete pause, drained of all color, it became dull and blurred. At first, it was as though mist had surrounded me, because the longer away I tried to look the more blurred it became. Words lit up in front of me, like with the start menu, completely visible, glowing slightly through the haze.

**Resume  
>Save Life<br>Load Life  
>Options<br>Help  
>Log Out<strong>

I touched [Help] and waited as the words disappeared and a screen popped up. I already new what the other options meant, so I skipped the explanation on them and jumped straight to something called [Commands], which showed me and explained the different voice commands I could make.

I went back and clicked [Resume]. "[Character Info]." Like pure magic, a screen with my stats showed up.

**Name: Liv  
>Title: Genin<br>Level: 1**

**Rank: Genin**

**EXP: 0.00%**

**Health: 100  
>Chakra: 100<strong>

**Dexterity: 0  
>Strength: 0<br>Endurance: 0  
>Chakra: 0<br>Control: 0  
>Luck: 0<strong>

**Points: 15**

I clicked the little question mark at the top right corner. Besides the stats box, another, smaller, box appeared explaining the different stats. I knew what most of them did, so I didn't read those, and I got the feeling that [Chakra] was basically - _basically_, don't take my word for it - like WIS in the MMORPGs, so that only left [Control].

**[Control] determines how much control you have over your chakra. The stat [Chakra] goes hand-in-hand with [Control], for example, if you have 10 points in each of the two stats you have perfect chakra control. If you have more points in [Control] than in [Chakra], you still have perfect control, however if the amount of points in [Chakra] is higher than [Control], your control lessens the bigger the gap becomes.**

I closed the help box and tapped my chin, thinking. "Hmmm, where to put you."

I could at least put two in each, that way they were all pretty even, which left me with three points to dispose off. I loved speed with a vengeance, so I put one point in [Dexterity] and the last two in [Chakra] because I figured it would be easier to get my [Control] up, than the other way around.

And I just wanted a lot of chakra.

I stood up from my spot on the floor, looking around. I was in a small living room, which was separated from the kitchen by a counter. There was a sofa pushed to the far wall on the left of the kitchen counter, a hall between the two, and a coffee table in front of the sofa. A love-seat stood with its back to the kitchen, directly in front of the end of the coffee table and TV. The floor was wooden and a rug laid in the hall by the kitchen, a door on either side of the hall - I was guessing it lead to the bedroom and bathroom respectively, so I didn't check.

I wanted to get out and play Dora the Explorer ASAP!

I went the opposite way of the hall, to the right of the kitchen, and out into a little entry where I proceeded to walk out the front door. I closed the door, but stopped abruptly when I forgot I didn't have anything to lock it with.

I thought like the good little explorer I am.

I quickly said the command, which would open up [Inventory / Equipment]. Two screens popped up. The right screen was a bunch of boxes lined up, along with a little wallet in the bottom right corner with a big, fat _zero_. I pouted at that.

I was poor. Scheisse.

On the left screen was a mini me, small boxes placed around and on the body to indicate what could be placed in them, so I guessed that was the [Equipment] side. It was a bit weird how well it actually looked like me, but smaller. I mean, it even had the same short haircut as I do. Though, it shall be said, it was the twelve-year-old version of me.

Yeah, I get to go through puberty again!

Dammit.

Mini me's attire was the same as my own (surprise surprise), and the correct boxes were filled with each individual piece of clothing. I wore a dark grey, zip up hoodie with three-quarter sleeves, and a turtle-necked mesh shirt that had no sleeves. Over the mesh shirt, I wore a cropped, dark red t-shirt, which hung off of my shoulders, and on my legs I had a pair of snug camo-pants. Lastly, I had dark shinobi sandals and fingerless gloves, along with the usual pouch and shuriken holster.

Most importantly, my dark red forehead protector was tied securely around my upper left arm.

Looking back to my [Inventory], I found a box with a single key in it. I touched it, and like water, the surface rippled as I stuck my hand in and pulled out a key.

I had to bit my lip to keep in the squeal of utter glee. I locked the front door to my apartment (I am never gonna get tired of saying that) and pushed the key back into its box, then closed the two screens.

When making my ninja at the start of the game, I had decided going with my own looks - it would be too weird prancing around as anyone else, and I just knew I would scream at the mirror if I found someone else looking back at me -, the standard background - I came from a island far, far, _far_ away and was sent here to learn of their ninja ways - and that I wanted to be a civilian...

Erh, scratch that, I didn't really have a choice since all the clans were locked, but, you know, I like to pretend that I did.

Even then, if I could have chosen a clan, I'm pretty sure it would have been Nara, Yamanaka or Huuyga - I'm leaning more towards Nara (I just love shadow manipulation). I would have never, in a million years, chosen Uchiha, no way in hell am I going to be _Sasu-chan's_ long lost twin sister, who he's willing to throw his "cool guy" act away for, Sasuki.

Fuck. No.

One brother was fine, thank you.

I was on the third floor, so once I made my way down, I started wandering aimlessly around town. The sun wasn't that high up in the sky, so it must've still been morning, but even then the streets were bustling with life. Booth owners waved in costumers, shops brimmed with people and it was oddly relaxing - walking through the mass. I even found a few shops I wanted to visit, once I had money that is.

The food shops almost made me hungry though, and I was starting to crave dango even though I'd never tried any.

But I noticed that all the people around me had words above their heads. Most of them said something along the lines of 'Shop Owner', 'Merchant', or simply 'Citizen', these were the ones that were only level 1 - a rare and far in between level 2 could also be seen. There weren't a lot of ninjas around from what I could see, but the ones I _did_ see were all much higher in level, and each had the common title of 'Genin', 'Chunin' or 'Jonin'.

I looked at my reflection in a shop window. Light skinned, and freckled face and arms, I had never done well in the sun, because I didn't get a tan - I got _freckles_ and easily burned. Wavy locks of golden blonde sat atop my head in a long pixie cut, which I was on my way to growing out - I missed long hair, believe it or not - so the hair at the back of my head was a bit longer than the rest, and blue and green eyes stared back at me, ever the calm neutral expression.

Above my head, like everyone else, rested the fateful words.

**Genin  
>Lv. 1 Liv<strong>

'_Aww, I'm the same level as a citizen~!'_ With a sigh, I went back to my exploring.

The little mini map in the top right corner of my vision was put to good use - I'd probably be wandering around like a headless chicken without it -, but even then, I was pretty sure I could've found Yamanaka Flowers by smell alone.

When I went inside I heard a familiar _ping! _and misty text appeared before me.

**Yamanaka Flowers 1/1 _*Completed*_**

"Can I help you?"

I blinked - the misty text vanished -, the blond haired man, who stood behind the counter, was looking at me calmly. His hair was long and pulled into a ponytail, his eyes were a mix of blue/green, and he had this weird gentleman aura about him. I couldn't really remember his name, but I didn't even have to because of the words that floated over his head.

**Head of the Yamanaka Clan  
>Lv. ? Yamanaka Inoichi<strong>

I smiled, briefly rocking back and forth on my feet before I went over to a collection of tiger lilies, carefully petting the petals. "No thanks, I was just looking 'round town to get familiar with it."

I had always liked pretty things, like flowers and jewels, which was funny because you'd think I'd like butterflies then, but in truth, I found them creepy. Pretty from afar, but they seriously give me the creeps up close. They reminded me way too much of daddy-longlegs.

Yergh.

He hummed. "You new?" At my nod he continued, briefly looking at my hitai-ate, "Well, I'm Yamanaka Inoichi, owner of Yamanaka Flowers."

"Nice to meet you, Yamanaka-san. I'm Liv."

"Inoichi is fine." He said, smiling. "And if you ever have any questions, just come and ask me, alright?"

I grinned at him. "Sure." I left the store shortly after, unable to keep myself occupied and entertained for long. I thanked him for his kindness and started wandering aimlessly around yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ping!<em>

**Academy 1/1_ *Completed*_**

_Ding-! Ding-!_

_***Mission completed***_

I grinned, glad I was finally done.

Nothing really happened as I wandered, besides me walking into a couple or five people (I put the full blame on them), but that was besides the point. I had, however, promised myself I'd visit most of the places again - the hot springs at least once a week -, for various reasons.

I had borrowed some books from the library, so I would be coming there pretty soon. Most of them were about genjutsu, but I did find a couple on medical ninjutsu. Nothing much, but enough to get started.

I had decided I wanted to focus first and foremost on genjutsu, as I found psychology and the mind interesting, and secondly on medical ninjutsu, because it was handy as fuck and I didn't want to be a burden to whoever I was with.

Ichiruka's Ramen, well, I'd be trying their ramen one of these days, and the Forest of Death was all I had ever hoped it to be.

It. Was. _Awesome_.

It had it all! The dense greenery, the killer predators, the high trees, the perfect spots for traps, the best hiding places. I would be making a treehouse there if it so _killed_ me, which, you know, it probably would... and to quote one sassy little Uchiha: whatever.

Who cares if I die! I want my badass treehouse! Think about all the things I could-

_Ping!_

**MISSION ALERT  
>Tutorial part II: Chakra Control is for the Smart!<strong>

**Chakra control is your best friend, so make sure you have the greatest control you can have!  
>To complete this mission you have to raise your [Control] stat by two points, via the leaf exercise.<br>If you are in doubt, go ask Umino Iruka for help at the Academy.**

**Points 0/2**

**Completion award:  
>EXP. 200<br>2000 Ryo**

**Will you accept?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

"Do you even need to ask?" I touched that fine little [Yes] box. "It's a good thing I found the Academy last though, makes it easier for me." And with that, I went into the big building.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>I now hated children.<p>

Not that I adored them before - there was nothing wrong with _them_, I just found it difficult to understand the little rascals - but I at least liked them when they were practically helpless and over the age of six.

Perhaps I'm biased, I hadn't met a lot of children, but who cares.

These three were the spawn of the devil himself, I swear on Pein and all his piercings.

Honorable grandson my ass.

"Argh! Monster girl!"

And that would be me, apparently.

I felt my eye twitch and pivoted on my heels, turning around to look down at the trio. Konohamaru stood, pointing at me, with a fearful look on his face, mouth open in shock. His two friends, girly and snot nose, stood on either side of him, the girl - 'Moegi' said the letters over her head - was slightly hiding behind the small boy as the droopy eyed boy - Udon - raised his long sleeves in front of himself.

I raised an eyebrow. "Cute." The word left in a curt and dry manner, sarcasm dripping from the simple four lettered word. "And you are...?"

In the most obnoxious voice I had ever heard come out of a kids' mouth, Konohamaru said, "Who are _you_, you giant?!"

"It's _Liv_, you little pipsqueak."

"I'm not little!"

I snorted - like a fucking lady - and smiled lopsidedly down at him, crossing my arms loosely under my chest. "And I'm the daimyo of the Fire Country."

Konohamaru growled, clenching his tiny fists. "Do you know who I am?!"

I smiled sweetly. "Sure, you're a brat."

"_I_ am the grandson of the Third Hokage!" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't care if your mother was the one who invented _buttered toast_, you're still a little twit."

He faltered, stumbling over his own feet as if I'd hit him. "Wha? You-?!"

"Konohamaru!" Moegi ran to his side, and whispered incoherent things in his ear, shooting me a look now and then.

'_Urgh, I should probably just leave before they get any good ideas.'_ I deflated and cried inwardly._ 'But I can't find my way around here~!'_

Konohamaru's face changed from shocked to gleeful then determined in a mere split second, it was kinda scary to be honest. Grabbing Udon, the three formed a tight circle, whispering in hushed tones.

Then Konohamaru suddenly twirled around, a little lopsided smirk in place, and threw something on the ground. Automatically, I held my arms up, covering my face as smoke bombs exploded one after the other. Pink, blue and yellow smoke covered the whole hall, and I waved my hand in front of my face to get rid of some of it and took a step or two back. I couldn't see much of anything, but I could hear coughing.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys." The smoke slowly cleared, and revealed the trio of the devil's spawn, hacking and coughing.

Truly, it was as sad and pitiful in "real" life as it was in the anime. Unimpressed, I gave them a flat look, turned around and continued down the hall, away from them.

"Hey! You can't just walk away like that!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Sure I can. I'm doing it right now, in fact."

Moegi ran over in front of me - blocking my path - giving me this sad, sad look that was supposed to make me feel all guilty, but nuh-uh honey, tough luck, because this lady right here had used that look way too many times to count - I was now immune to it. "B-but we need to practice!"

I frowned, tilting my head to the side. "Practice for what?" Sometimes I hated being curious.

"For when we met Naruto!" Udon said, sniffling.

"Yeah! Now come on!" I didn't get any other warning as all three of the little demons started pulling me into a deserted room. At least I'm sure they won't try anything funny.

Hopefully.

Did I ever mention how much I hate children right now?

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed. "Are we done yet?"<p>

"No! One last time!"

And so, the three stood in front of me as Moegi stepped forward, smiling cheekily with her mouth closed and eyes blinking innocently at me. "I'm Moegi, the sexiest konoichi in preschool~! Check me out~!" Then she did her little pose-y thingy, all cute and stuff.

Next up was snot nose. "I _love_ algebra! Call me Udon!" He then did his weird ass pose with his arms in front of him.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village! Konohamaru!" One fist on his hip and the other arm up in that pose you do when showing of your biceps (except, he didn't have any...), he looked determined. "And when we're all together..."

"We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squat!" They stood besides each other as their goggles reflected the light in that typical fashion.

I stared.

"So?" Konohamaru said, smirking. "Awesome, right?"

"Sure..." I settled on saying. "Just make sure to experiment with the amount of gunpowder you use." I proceeded to stand up from the chair I was sitting on and stretch my back, arms in the air, arching. I relaxed after hearing a satisfying _pop!_ and rolled my shoulders. "Ah~ that was nice. Anyway, you know where I can find Umino Iruka?"

"Iruka-sensei?" Moegi said, questioningly. "Sure! We can take you to him!" She giggled, and once again I was being pulled by three kids.

"Come on, monster girl! Use those long legs of yours to something!"

I didn't have the energy to reprimand Konohamaru for calling me a monster (yet again) and decided that letting them drag me would be less troublesome, then going against it. My lips twitched upward as I shook my head. "Sure, sure."

They led me out of the room and down the hall, past a multitude of doors, some of which were open so I could see the students inside along with the teacher at the front.

"Erh, shouldn't you be in class, right now." I asked.

Konohamaru grinned as the other two laughed. "Sensei is busy trying to get away from the angry mob of women." He snickered.

I raised an eyebrow, bemused, but didn't ask.

Continuing down the hall, they turned a couple of times, left and right, and finally stopped in front of what must've been the teacher's lounge.

"Iruka-sensei should be in there." Konohamaru said, pointing at the door. "See ya later, monster girl!" The three of them ran away, waving back at me.

Moegi giggled, arm in the air. "Bye, Liv-san~!"

"Bye." Udon quietly said, sniffling twice.

I gave them a two finger wave, smiling as I did so. They honestly were rather annoying, but they had their moments.

Knocking thrice on the door, I opened it. "'Scuse me, is Umino Iruka here?"

"Ah, that would be me." The scarred chunin said, standing up from where he was seated. He looked me over as I stepped inside the room. "I suppose you're the newcomer I need to help? Hokage-sama has told me all about it."

"Yup." I smiled. "I'm Liv. It's nice to meet you, Iruka-san."

He smiled back at me, kindly. "Let me just grab a few things."

I nodded my head as he went across the room, rummaging through the things laying around on the table before he took four scrolls with him. Three of them were the same size, thin enough for me to wrap my index finger and thumb around, and had all blue ends and white middles but with different symbols on the white. The fourth, however, was twice their size and had red ends with a black middle and a white symbol.

He walked back over to me and gave a smile. "Let's go then."

Iruka showed me out of the Academy building, and took me to the training field behind it. Tree stubs stood around, serving as target practice if the red rings were anything to go by.

"Alright." Iruka clapped his hands together, turning on his feet to face me. "Before we start, I need to tell you some things. In a week exactly, you'll have to come back here at 8 o'clock so you can be placed on a team with all the other genin graduates. In the time frame that we have, we need to get you started on your training, therefore I need to give you these," he lifted the scrolls up and handed them to me. "These scrolls explains the three academy jutsu that you'll have to learn, while the biggest is on taijutsu."

I nodded.

"Do you know what chakra is?" He then asked.

"Er, yeah, it's made when you combine physical and spiritual energy, right?" I elaborated at his urgings, putting the scrolls on the ground by my feet.

He nodded. "Do you know how to draw on it?"

"No..."

"Then that is where we'll start. First, sit down,"

I did as he said, sitting cross legged, and he gave me a leaf.

"This is called the Leaf Concentration Exercise. All you have to do is place it on you forehead and concentrate on it so it sticks." He pointed at his own forehead as if to underline the point. "It's easier if you tilt your head back at first as you start of."

"Well, I need to get back but if you need any help you know where to find me." Iruka began to walk off, hands in his pockets. When he nearly reached the building, he suddenly turned around and yelled, "Oh yeah! If you see a little boy with a long scarf called Konohamaru, could you bring him back to me?"

The world slowed down and ever familiar words appeared before me.

**MISSION ALERT  
>Iruka's Mission: Find Konohamaru!<strong>

**Oh no! Konohamaru seems to have gotten in trouble! Wonder what he did this time~  
>To complete this mission you have to find Konohamaru and bring him back to Iruka.<strong>

**Completion award:  
>EXP. 200<strong>

**Will you accept?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

I clicked [Yes] and the world sped up again, coming back to life. Iruka seemed to still be waiting for a responds, so I said, "Sure!" Then added as an afterthought, "But what did he do?"

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead, his eyebrow twitched, as pink tinted his cheeks. "He somehow got his sensei to peek at the women in the hot springs."

I snickered. "Seriously?" At the glare from the chunin I shrunk back. "I should probably get started on this, so..."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a little review and tell me what you think ^^ anything I need to change, or just things you'd like to happen, anything is welcome!<strong>

**Scheisse - German, means 'shit'.**


	2. Arc I: Tutorial (part II)

**Chapter Finished: 7/30 - 2014**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc I: Tutorial (part II)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Ping!<em>

**Points 2/2 _*Completed*_**

_Ding-! Ding-!_

**_*Mission Completed*_**

I sighed, falling back onto my back, eagle spread. "Finally!"

I had taken Iruka's advice and tilted my head back at first, though every time I straightened my neck the damned leaf fell off. It quickly showed that the Leaf Concentration Exercise was harder than I had first thought, especially because I had a tendency to daydream.

The hard part wasn't drawing on my chakra, or focusing it on one point, it was keeping that focus that proved to be difficult. Every time I thought I had it, my ears (I had decided to close my eyes after following the fifth bird's movements) would pick up on something and I would immediately loose concentration.

But I am now proud to say that I can stick a leaf to my forehead without problem... ish.

I inhaled and blew a long puff of air out. "Well, time to find Konohamaru." But I didn't even get to sit upright before the next part of the tutorial filled my vision.

**MISSION ALERT  
>Tutorial part III: The Academy Jutsu!<strong>

**At the Academy the students all learn the same three jutsu, so giddy up and take forth your study headband for you are about to learn them too!  
>To complete this mission you have to learn the three following jutsu and train them until they are at level 3.<br>If you are in doubt, go ask Iruka for help at the Academy.**

**Substitution Jutsu 0/3  
>Clone Jutsu 03  
>Transformation Jutsu 03**

**Completion award:  
>EXP. 500<br>7000 Ryo**

**Will you accept?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

I clicked [Yes] and looked to my side, where the scrolls rested. I could get started on the jutsu now and train them, but then the chance of me finding Konohamaru would lessen the more time I spent on it.

But I also didn't want to walk around without knowing even one jutsu, when they could prove useful.

I sat up in an instant, legs spread out before me. "Alright, I'll _just_ learn them and then look for the little brat." With that in mind, I took the scroll nearest to me, which turned out to be the clone jutsu.

**Do you want to learn the Clone Jutsu?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

"Yes, thank you." The screen shifted and changed after I pressed [Yes], and pictures of three hand seals appeared.

**Ram. Snake. Tiger.**

I carefully made each hand seal but... nothing happened. I frowned and tried again, but like before nothing happened. I got into my thinking pose, chin in hand and head tilted to the side.

"The hell? I did everything right. The head seals aren't too difficult, there's only _three_ for gods sake, and I have perfect chakra control... Oh... right, chakra. God dammit."

I almost slapped myself. How could I forget to pour chakra into the jutsu? Urgh.

I did the head seals again, this time _with_ chakra, and I felt a rush leave my body. At the bottom of my vision I saw a blue bar, which was now a little over half full.

I looked to my left and blanched. The fuck-! What _is_ that!?

Standing there (it wasn't even _standing_), in all its glory (god, it was so pitiful), was my clone (glop, it was a glop). It looked like someone had tried, half-assed, to make porridge, which ended up getting too much and _then_ tried to save it by mixing it with water.

I was utterly thankful for the box that appeared just then.

**Hint: To cancel a jutsu you just have to think about canceling it.**

I shrugged, seemed rather easy to me.

'_Cancel...'_ I peered out of the corner of my eye.

It was still there.

'_Cancel.'_ Nope, still fucking there.

'_Cancel, cancel, cancel, cancel, cancel, CANCEL!'_

Nada.

I glared at the... _thing_. I was getting owned by a freaking _glop!_ I was pathetic... "What is your problem?!" I asked it. It wriggled pitifully. "Oh yeah? Screw you! I'm going solo!" I turned my back on it.

Something - or rather, a glop - came into the corner of my vision. I growled, really wanting it just gone. "I'm never taking you back, so you can just forget it!" I turned my head away, chin up.

_Wiggle. Wiggle._

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

And then the most weird thing happened; it _whined_ (like a _dog _I might add) as it slunk away. It somehow (don't ask me) looked over its shoulder.

I looked back at it. "Not gonna happen, buddy."

It whined again.

"Come back like a real fucking clone and we can talk."

It whined one last time, looking down in defeat and then... _Poof_.

"Huh?" I blinked. It was gone... I had somehow cancelled the jutsu.

I threw my hands up in the air (like I just don't care). "FREEDOM! OH HOW I MISSED THEE!" I threw myself down on the ground, hugging it with all my might. The grass got in my nose. I raised my head and wrinkled my nose but it was too late, I could feel the sneeze coming.

"Ah-ah-ah-aaaahhhhh-CHOOOO!" My head shot forward and into the ground. "Ow..."

I sniffled. Slowly, I lifted my head and rubbed my throbbing nose. I pulled the digits away, inspecting them.

Well at least I didn't get a nosebleed, only god knows how easily I get those and with _my_ luck...

I glared at the ground and stuck my tongue out at it. "Bleh~ Stupid ground."

Gingerly, I sat back up with my legs crossed and sighed. Alright, so not _that_ much chakra. Guess I'll just try a smaller amount. I proceeded to do the correct hand seals, along with pouring _some_ chakra in.

I held the urge back to sigh. The clone was better than the previous, that's for sure, but that's not saying much, I think anything would be better than _that_.

With that cheerful thought, I cancelled the jutsu and did it again. I'll spare you the details, all you need to know was that it surprisingly didn't take too long to get it right, what with perfect chakra control and all, and soon enough a box appeared before me, along with familiar misty text.

_Gong~_

**[Clone Jutsu Lv. 1 EXP: 0.0% / Chakra: 5]  
>A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance, this means the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).<br>5 Chakra points per clone.  
>E-rank jutsu.<strong>

**Clone Jutsu 1/3**

I hummed in content, smiling. "One down. Two to go."

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>Alright, it was-<p>

Dog. Boar. Ram.

A surge of energy rushed through me and I felt like all of my limbs had been asleep and were now waking up, prickling and tingling with every move. It grew and grew, until I almost couldn't take it anymore, then the feeling went away and I felt... relatively normal, if not for the ache that was quickly beginning to form in my back.

It was weird, having your own body, though it wasn't really _yours_. Erh, what I mean is, it was like waking up from a long nights sleep (in my case, it was usually naps) - your mind was groggy and your body sluggish, not able to comprehend anything too complicated -, and it was like moving through water in a way.

I had decided to learn the transformation jutsu, and could only hope it got better with time. It had taken some time for me to decide who to turn into, and even longer to get her body right (that sounds so weird).

I had transformed into Tsunade - of all people. You see, I kind of wanted to know... what it was like having her, erh, _assets_... Yeah... I'm ashamed of myself...

Shut up. Like you wouldn't do the same thing.

But my first try, while it wasn't horrible, definitely scared the every living shit out of me. Picture this; Tsunade... without her curves. No breasts, no butt, no nothing - she was as flat as a fucking _board_. It was absolutely horrifying, and, I admit it, I may have screamed just a little when I first saw the lack of, well, _anything_.

I quickly cancelled the jutsu and did it again.

_Gong~_

**[Transformation Jutsu Lv. 1 EXP: 0.0% / Chakra: 10]  
>It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form.<br>Additional 5 chakra per minute.  
>E-rank jutsu.<strong>

**Transformation Jutsu 1/3**

I closed the box with a grin and looked down.

"HOLY JASHIN... I CAN'T SEE MY _FEET!_"

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>My first try at the substitution jutsu was probably my worst.<p>

Yes, even worse than the glob.

I had done the correct hand seals and poured the right amount of chakra into it, thinking about the stub of wood besides me, when I saw a bird fly in the distance - near were the hot springs where, I assumed.

_Poof!_

I was floating in mid air, but I quickly found myself falling towards earth and then, (normal people would have screamed their heads off by now, but not me! I was just trying to remember breathing. I _did_ find it rather terrifying, but (it was just a game, right?) the excitement overrode it because, for a second, it felt like I was _flying_) I was submerged into water - _hot_, steamy, water.

I broke the surface and took in a much needed breath of air.

Silence greeted me as I wiped the water away from my eyes and I took a cautious peer from between my fingers. I blanched, chocking on my saliva, and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"ARGH! My eyes! My eyes~!" I clapped my palms over my face, turning around so if I suddenly developed the ability to see through things I still wouldn't see anything.

I was in the middle of the hot springs, more specifically, the mens' side, which I would have been completely fine with, had it been filled with hot, cute men, but sadly...

The bingo club had decided to come over instead.

I could never unsee what had been burned into my mind for all eternity, I was now officially scarred for life; wrinkly old asses, bat wings, sagging moobs, and (just kill me now) I think I even saw-

Oh god, I'm gonna be sick (what had I ever done to deserve this?!).

I heard choking sounds, awkward clearing of throats and even some _laughs_ (what is _wrong_ with you people!?), and I seriously just wanted to drown then and there - alone, and in peace. But, as if to add salt to the open wound, a screen appeared.

_Gong~_

**[Substitution Jutsu Lv. 1 EXP: 0.0% / Chakra: 10]  
>With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands.<br>E-rank jutsu.**

**Substitution Jutsu 1/3**

I sank half of my face down into the water, pouting, mouth and nose covered by the liquid blue. Air bubbles floated out of my mouth, and drifted up to the surface only to pop. If they had been able to talk, they would have mirrored my thoughts _perfectly_, "Scheisse..."

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>After - I had dubbed it The Spring Bingo Fiasco, SBF for short - the <em>incident<em> (I had ran away with a hand permanently over my eyes), I began searching for Konohamaru.

Iruka had better be kissing my ass when I brought the little squirt back! Because I wanted compensate for the trauma I had been put through!

Three hours had now gone by and honestly, I'm in the middle of the fucking town, wondering why they haven't put any dumb trackers on this kid, because - god dammit - he's as slippery as a snake. What makes it worse is that I actually saw him once or twice, but he slipped away through the crowd, and me being bigger than him - the crowd's density didn't help -, couldn't follow.

But when I _did_ find him...

I kicked a stray stone (imagining it was his head) and watched it bounce across the ground, coming to a roll until it stopped completely.

"Honorable Grandson! You need to turn around! You can't go this way!"

I blinked thrice. This was just too perfect, it had to be a trick, right? But, lo and behold, if you find the shrimp dude chances are you'll find-

"Huh? And why not!?"

-Konohamaru (The Town Anoyance). Just in front of where the stone came to a stop, stood the two arguing. Konohamaru was trying to inch his way down the street while Ebisu - of unknown level and insignificant title - pulled him back by his way-too-long scarf.

Konohamaru flailed his arms around, doing something that closely resembled the windmill. "Lemme go!"

This... was just too weird. All I did was stand there, like a fool, as slowly, but surely, a small tear formed in the scarf. The two didn't seem to notice, if the continuously tugging and whining and moaning was anything to go by.

I kid you not, Ebisu whines like a bitch, I mean, listen to him (!):

"Honorable Grandson~! You mustn't! Not if you want to became the next Hokage! I am your number one short cut to becoming Hokage, young master! I'm an elite tutor, I have taught many Hokage candidates! If you learn shinobi skills from me, everything will be easier-!"

I couldn't take anymore of his ranting - it's amazing he turned the whole thing around to be about himself. I strolled purposely towards them, they didn't even notice me, and grabbed Konohamaru ("Hey!") and his scarf. I tugged harshly, the tear becoming bigger, ripping it out of Ebisu's hands and successfully freeing Konohamaru.

With a grin, I put those 3 [Dexterity] to good use, not that that was a whole lot, and legged it out of there and down the street.

"Honorable Grandson! Stop, you kidnapper!"

Oh yeah, when you say it like that, I guess I have no choice but to do as you say...

Psh, yeah right. Why do people always say that anyway? It's not as if the culprit will listen and be all like, "Oh... oh! You said _stop_, well, my bad. Here, let me help you up and- this is your purse, right? I truly am sorry for pushing you, but it sure is a good thing you said stop."

No. Just, no.

Konohamaru squirmed in my arms, shouting at me to let him go, but I wouldn't budge. "Whaaaaa! Put me down, monster girl!" I held him at arms length, as his whole body seemed to spasm, arms and legs flailing around in an attempt to get free.

I was a girl on a mission - no way in _hell_ was I letting him go.

"Shhhh! You need to be quiet so we can get anyway from that weirdo!" I whispered.

"Nooooo! Lemme go!"

I almost sighed. Was it really too much to ask? _I_ didn't think so.

I clapped a hand over his mouth and quickly looked over my shoulder. Holy cannoli!- My eyes widened, and yours would too if you ever saw Ebisu run after you. A cloud of dust floated in his wake as his sunglasses glinted evilly, quickly eating up the distance between us, and with a ferusious roar, he yelled, "Come back here, you brat!"

I almost rolled my eyes at him. Really, brat? That was the best he could come up with?

"Not even on your _life_!"

I rounded a sharp corner, and ducked into an alleyway, hidden behind a booth. I was squatting behind a couple of bins when I felt the most disgusting feeling on my hand ever. The hair on my neck rose, goosebumps erupted on my arms, and I looked down at the little boy in my arms.

Vaguely, I heard Ebisu pass by us and the familiar _gong~_

**You have learned the skill [Stealth]. It has been added to your skills.**

I ignored the text for now - I had more pressing matters.

Konohamaru's eyes glinted mischievously and I could _feel_ the smirk on his lips.

Wait a sec... His lips?

Oh. My. God.

He just fucking licked me! The little brat _licked_ me! Uuuhhhhh, I swear, if it wasn't for this dumb mission and the EXP I would have wrung his neck a loooooong time ago.

"Ew!" I released him as if he was on fire and he scuttled over to the other side of the alley. I wrinkled my nose, tongue sticking out between my teeth in disgust, as I wiped my hand on my pants.

I was so focus on making sure my hand was clean from brat-saliva that I jumped slightly when I heard a sniffle. I looked up, blinking.

Konohamaru held his scarf tenderly in his hands. "It's ruined..."

Oh god, this wasn't one of those sad-feely moments, right? "I'm sure you can buy a new one." I tried telling him carefully.

He sniffled and his eyes began to water. Holy shit- it _was_.

"But this is special..." He lowered his head so that his face was hidden.

Was this seriously the same kid that called me a monster? Or did I some how pick the wrong boy up?

His shoulders shook, and the sniffles came more steadily.

Oh my Jashin... Please don't tell me he's about to cry, _please don't tell me he's about to cry!_ I can't deal with that! I'm shit at comforting crying people, you know! Seriously! I'm _begging_ you! Don't do this to me! I'll do anything! Anything!

**MISSION ALERT  
><strong>Konohamaru's <strong>Mission: Repair That Scarf!**

**Awww~ It seems like dear Konohamaru's scarf is ruined, won't anyone help?  
>To complete this mission you have to fix Konohamaru's scarf and bring it back to him.<strong>

**Completion award:  
>EXP. 150<br>1000 Ryo**

**Will you accept?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

Well...

That was rather convenient.

With a sigh, I pressed the [Yes] box. "Sure. Fine. I'll fix your scarf."

He sniffled, looking up at me with big glistering eyes. "Really?"

"Only as long as you'll be quiet and co-operative. That way we can get away from the shrimp dude."

He jumped up with renewed strength, a look of pure determinant on his face, and I found myself smiling. "Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scheisse - still German, and still means 'shit'.<strong>

**Review~!**


	3. Arc I: Tutorial (part III)

**Chapter Finished: 9/04 - 2014**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc I: Tutorial (part III)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I pouted.<p>

He was a level three.

I quickly snuck a look back at Konohamaru - I had only just _now_ checked his level -, who was on lookout for Ebisu. I had been sulking and pouting over the fact for the last five minutes, and it didn't look like I was getting anywhere closer to... Erh, well I didn't really know what I was trying to get closer to, but, you know, it would be nice if I was a higher level than him at least.

I continued to pout.

_Meanies_.

Konohamaru and I slunk around the walls of the streets, though we stayed out of the alleys since (I now understood why shrimp dude didn't want Konohamaru here) this was the bad side of town. It wasn't _entirely_ bad, but there was a multitude of love hotels, brothels, bars, and the lot.

We've had to evade Ebisu a couple of times, which only resulted in going deeper into uncharted territory, and we were nearly caught in the start because every time I tried to stay silent, I would crawl into someone or something.

At least my [Stealth] skill was now soon level four.

"Honorable Grandsooooooooonnnn!"

Speak of the devil (and he shall come). I dragged Konohamaru behind an outdoor booth, the man there sending us a quick, lopsided, smile before he pretended to ignore us.

For the shadier part of town, I actually found some pretty decent people. When some of the booth and shop owners heard how Konohamaru and I were harassed and stalked by this so called "elite" jonin, they agreed to help hide us.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't _exactly_ harassing either of us (what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them), and he was following me because, well... I mean, I _had_ - _kinda_ - kidnapped the little twerp, and it was against his will but only in the start! Now he was totally with me! Honest!

I shifted, my legs were starting to cramp from being constantly bent, and stretched my right leg out, feeling the slight burn in my muscles. Promptly, something crunched under my foot the same instant I put it down and I withheld a wince.

Fuck me, and fuck my level three [Stealth], too!

I had stepped on broken glass.

"Aha! There you are!" Ebisu cried out, doing a one eighty on the spot. "Give the Honorable Grandson back!"

I didn't dare look back, I just grabbed Konohamaru and ran for it. I turned a corner, the jonin hot on my tail, and I quickly realized that I couldn't out run him - he was getting closer. My eyes darted around for something I could use, anything that would slow him down, and I toppled a couple of boxes over and onto the street. Curses and swears were shouted at me, from Ebisu but also from the people that stood too close, though I never once stopped.

Unfortunately, Konohamaru didn't have as long legs as I did and was starting to fall behind. The only way out I saw at the moment was to go into a building, and at the time, my brain thought it a good idea to run into a brothel, so I did...

Yeah, I know, not the best place to bring a seven-year-old. But for all I knew, Ebisu was a (closet) pervert, so perhaps it would work. I _hoped_ it would, at least.

I decided it was time to test my acting skills.

We ran inside and immidately hid behind one of the multiple screens that was there, peering around the corner. Ebisu barged in though the front door, causing the occupants to look at him weirdly but soon dismissed him as unimportant. His head whipped around so fast I was afraid his neck would break, looking around for Konohamaru and I.

I lead the two of us further back into the brothel and told Konohamaru to stay hidden, only to come out when I came to get him. I shuffled behind a screen, so no one would see me when I preformed my jutsu. Now if I just didn't have such a horrible memory when it came to things I actually needed to remember, that would be great. I held in a sigh.

The transformation jutsu.

'_Alright... Monkey... No, no, it was Dog, boar and then tiger... _Goddammit_. Dog, boar...'_ I slowly formed each hand seal, pouring the right amount of chakra into it.

Dog. Boar. _Ram._

A familiar surge of energy rushed through me, the blue bar in my vision draining a little as my limbs tingled, and I looked down at myself. I grinned, sashaying out from my hiding place as I winked at Konohamaru's gaping form, and walked over to some of the other host women.

"Oh my god," I gasped, "do you _know_ who that is?" I pointed at Ebisu, who was trying to look for Konohamaru at the same time as he was looking at the curvy and scarcely clad women lounging around.

But the three women I had walked up to all looked uninterested at the shinobi. "No? Should we?"

I widened my eyes, holding a hand up to my mouth. "Of course!" I leaned in closer, indicating for the others to do the same. "I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but... He's apparently really, _really_ rich but he doesn't want to flaunt it around, though I heard he buys expensive jewelry to his favorite, Jane."

"Jane?" The one in the middle asked.

Aw shit, I shouldn't have said any names, now I've ruined it all-

The one to the left gasped. "So that's why she's looked so smug in the last couple of days!"

I quickly agreed. "Exactly! But, you know, there are rumors going around that he's getting _bored_..." I left the rest up to them to figure out.

"You think we have a chance?" An almost greedy glint entered the eyes of the one on the right.

I smiled encouragingly. "Sure. Though he may come off as cold and try to push you away, but he's just playing hard to get, he likes a woman who knows what she wants." I winked at the three.

They were all over Ebisu in a split second, draping themselves over the blushing and stuttering man, and I held back an evil snicker. I carefully made my way back to where Konohamaru was hiding and gestured for him to follow me, after I cancelled my jutsu of course.

We circled around the group before leaving the building altogether, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I straighten up, coming out of the crouch I had been in.

**[Stealth] has reached level 4!**

"So, where do we go now?" Konohamaru asked, fidgeting with his scarf.

I shrugged, eyeing the fabric between his hands. I should probably get it out of the way as quickly as possible. "We can go and get your scarf fixed."

He brightened almost immediately. "Sure!"

I smiled, his excitement was so contagious.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>On my little tour around the village I saw a tailor, and that was were I had headed. I knew the general area where it was located, but that was all. So I hadn't really been expecting to find it as quickly as I did.<p>

It must've been my lucky ten minutes.

When I had first showed the scarf to the female tailor, she had wanted payment and was about to say so. But after I discretely nudged Konohamaru out from behind me and told her it belonged to him, she readily did it for free.

Shut up. I know I'm cheap.

The only thing we could while she fixed it was wait, so we did.

Konohamaru ran around the shop, entertaining himself, and sometimes talked to me about his awesome rival (guess who). I took forth one of the books I had borrowed from the library - one on genjutsu. Granted, it didn't take too long for the scarf to be done, as if it had never been torn in the first place, but I did at least get through the first two chapters.

The lady gave Konohamaru his scarf with a bright smile and said, "Here you go, Honorable Grandson."

He stared at it with bright eyes before promptly snatching it out of the lady's hands and ran over to me to present it. "You fixed it!"

Actually, the lady over there did, but who was I to turn down praise?

I agreed. "Totally..." Though I couldn't help the sarcasm that entered my voice.

_Ping!_

_***Mission Completed***_

_Ching-a-ling~!_

**You leveled up!**

A grin slowly spread across my mouth.

I almost jumped from pure joy and did a little internal victory dance. I wasn't able to wait, so I made the world pause around me by entering the menu and opened up [Character Info]. It seemed I had gotten three points to dispose off, by leveling up, so after some thought I put one point each in [Dexterity], [Endurance] and [Strength].

**Name: Liv  
>Title: Genin<br>Level: 2**

**Rank: Genin**

**EXP: 00.00%**

**Health: 120  
>Chakra: 125<strong>

**Dexterity: 4  
>Strength: 3<br>Endurance: 3  
>Chakra: 4<br>Control: 4  
>Luck: 2<strong>

**Points: 0**

I un-paused the world, thanked the tailor, and lead Konohamaru outside again. As we walked in the direction of the Academy, which he still hadn't realized, Konohamaru happily bounced around with his too-long-scarf in his grip, words shooting out of his mouth a hundred miles per hour.

I tuned him out, humming Christmas songs under my breath. Yeah, I know, not exactly the time of year - it was summer vacation for me still -, but when you feel like singing Christmas songs, you better just let it out!

We passed by the street leading to the hot springs (I withheld a shiver), I wasn't so hung up on trying it anymore, then came the busy streets of the market. I seriously loved this place. It smelled of sweets and dirt, a surprisingly good mix, the good mood was incredibly infectious, though it was noisy and loud with all the people, and perhaps a bit tight some places, but to me that just added to its charm. We were quickly eaten by the crowd and even though I tried my best, I still bumped into someone.

"Hn."

"Oh, sorry." I said and- Wait.

My head whipped back and I narrowed my eyes at the retreating back of a familiar black haired boy. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with the telltale symbol of the Uchiha clan, tan shorts and arm warmers.

Huh...

"-ey! _Oi!_ Monster girl!" A hand was waved in front of my eyes, so I quickly lost sight of the grumpy kid, who weaved through the crowd like a ninja. Erh, well he was one, so I guess that makes sense.

I tilted my head to the side, looking down at Konohamaru. "What?"

Konohamaru pointed at a man, pouting. "He wants you to help him."

A man, dressed in traveling clothes and a backpack, stepped forward. "You see, I need to deliver this letter to Mamoru at the Traveling Ninja but I don't have the time..." He trailed off uneasily, holding the said letter up.

I looked at the letter, then discreetly gave Konohamaru a nudge back when he poked me, pushing me closer to the man.

**MISSION ALERT  
>Delivery mission: Delivery Coming Through!<strong>

**Every ninja need to start off somewhere! Helping citizens is a great idea!  
>To complete this mission you have to deliver the assigned package to Mamoru at the Traveling Ninja.<strong>

**Completion award:  
>1500 Ryo<strong>

**Will you accept?  
>[Yes] [No]<strong>

I sighed, but accepted the mission nonetheless, and told him as much, before I quickly went on my merry way with Konohamaru in toe and a letter in my inventory.

"So, monster girl, you're a ninja, right?"

I pointed to the dark red hitai-ate wrapped around my upper left arm. "'Course I am."

"Then, do you know any cool jutsu?" His eyes seem to brightened at the mere thought.

My eyes darted to the side, and I laughed nervously. Ah shit, he just had to ask that, didn't he? "Why do you ask?"

He stopped in front of me, forcing me to stop as well. "Can you teach me something?!"

I was so fucking screwed.

'_Alright, Liv,'_ I coached myself, _'time to bullshit your way through this. You can do it!'_

"Do you even know any?" I asked instead.

He hesitated, fingers twirling around each other. "Erh, well, not _really_, but they're about to show us the leaf concentration excercise!" He quickly added at my raised eyebrow.

I smiled lopsidedly. "Gotta learn how to crawl, before you can walk."

"What! Why!?"

"Because even if I did teach you a cool jutsu, you wouldn't be able to use it because you either don't have enough chakra or your control is too low." I said matter of fact.

I should get a medal or something.

Konohamaru sulked, kicking the ground. "I"ll never catch up to him..."

I blinked once, and then looked down at the pouting boy. All he wanted to do was be on equal grounds with Naruto (I assumed it was _him_ he was mumbling about), his rival. It was kind of sweet in a way, because if you asked me, they both needed someone like that in their lifes. Sasuke may have been Naruto's other rival, but Sasuke wasn't entirely good for him, while Konohamaru _was_. I mean, Naruto didn't have to run after _his_ ass to get him back, did he?

(I just made that sound like some wicked yaoi story... Well shit.)

I smiled gently.

"As long as you're having fun, you'll be fine." I said, ruffling his hair.

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the Academy came into view, he abruptly stopped in his tracks, seemingly figuring out why I came after him in the first place. I nearly crashed into him, if not for the fact that I had been keeping an eye on him for when this would happen, because it would sooner or later.<p>

He swiveled around on his heels to glared at me, though it looked more like he was pouting, pointing one finger at my nose. "You-! _Traitor!_"

I raised an eyebrow. "Who ever said I was on _your_ side? Iruka asked me to bring you back, so..." I trailed of with a one shoulder shrug. "It's nothing personal..."

Yet, that is.

A grin formed on my lips without my consent. "So if you would just follow me, then we can-"

"NEVER!" He raised his hand in the air, like he was some kind of super hero calling for help. "Calling the Konohamaru Ninja Squat for assistance!"

Nothing happened at first, but Konohamaru just smirked smugly, until two shadows zipped across the sides and over to the lone boy.

"Moegi here to help!"

"Udon reporting for duty!"

You have got to be shitting me...

They struck they're usual pose, though this time, instead of being in the front like usual, Konohamaru was slightly behind the other two as they were "protecting" him from the evil monster that was _moi_.

"This whole time!" He exclaimed. "You were just trying to get me in detention!"

Moegi and Udon gasped at the blasphemy.

"How could you!"

"Unfair!"

Man~ No need to be so dramatic.

I sighed, shrugging. "I told you already. _I_ thought your prank was kind of funny though, obviously, Iruka didn't quite agree."

Konohamaru huffed, sounding offended. "'Kind of'?!"

My lips twitched upwards and I hummed. "Mmh-mh, but how did you even get a teacher to peek at the women in the hot springs?" I asked with interest.

He puffed his chest out in pride as his two friends giggled besides him, hands and sleeves covering their mouths. "A master prankster never reveals his tricks!"

I discreetly picked up a stone, holding my hands behind my back. "Awww~ Come on~ I promise I won't tell anyone." I smiled good-naturedly.

"Hmmm... nope."

"Not even a hint?" I inched closer to the trio, standing just before Moegi.

Konohamaru contemplated it for a little bit, before he shook his head and said, "No."

"That's too bad." I transformed the stone behind my back, raised my arm and-

Frying-pan no jutsu!

-I whacked an unsuspecting Moegi over the head, not really thinking at that exact moment, as I simply bore a neutral expression. It didn't even faze me that I could get in a shit load of trouble for doing this, and I'm not even kidding, I would most likely do anything to get EXP.

Texts suddenly popped into my vision.

**Congratulations!  
>You just defeated Moegi!<br>EXP. gained 125**

I blinked owlishly. Huh? What the hell does-? Carp, I didn't kill her did I? Checking to make sure, Moegi was still very much alive, I found out she was just knocked out, her health bar almost reaching zero.

Udon gasped as Konohamaru gaped at his down fallen comrade. "Moegi!"

A glint entered my eyes, a manic grin spreading across my lips, because if there was one thing I now knew, it was that I was so gonna enjoy this.

I grinned like a shark, toothily and wicked, before promptly jumping (one terrified) Udon.

**Congratulations!  
>You just defeated Udon!<br>EXP. gained 125**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE DEFEATER OF _TWERPS!_ FEAR ME!

I slowly tunred on Konohamaru, who was cowering back from me, letting the frying-pan repeatedly fall down in my open palm.

I grinned. "So... Are you gonna come along like a nice little boy, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

He was quick to agree. "I-I'll come!"

"Good." I purred.

Jingle bells~ Jingle bells~ Jingle all the way~

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka was waiting outside the Academy when I came, Konohamaru following me with his hands in his pockets and an angry pout on his face. Not once did he try to run away though, because every time his eyes darted around, I held up my frying-pan of eternal doom.<p>

"Thank you, Liv-san." He said as he took the little boy from me. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble." He sent Konohamaru, who scowled at the ground by his feet, a scolding glare, eyes narrowed, but then looked at me apologetically with a sheepish smile on his lips.

I smiled bashfully. "Nah, nothing I couldn't handle."

He smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. But I'll be taking this little troublemaker to detention now. Come to me if you ever need help with anything." He guided Konohamaru away as he waved to me and I waved back with a smile, watching as he went inside the Academy with a defeated and pouting Konohamaru.

_Ping!_

_***Mission Completed***_

"Well," I arched my back, stretching my arms above my head, and let out a pleased groan, "time to log out. [Menu]!"

**Resume  
>Save Life<br>Load Life  
>Options<br>Help  
>Log Out<strong>

I paused, my hand just hovering over [Log Out]. "I... forgot to save... Huh." I looked down at the palm of my hand. "Hand meet face, I have a feeling you two will become very good friends in the near future." I promptly slapped a hand over my face, groaning in annoyance. "I'm so _stupid!_ If I had _died_," realization hit me like a ton of bricks and horror replaced all annoyance, "I would have had to find that brat again! And all my effort in learning those jutsu! A waste!" I wallowed in my own self-pity for about a second more before repeatedly hitting [Save Life]. "Save! Save! Save! I am _not_ doing that shit again! I refuse!"

**Life Slot 1  
>Life Slot 2<br>Life Slot 3**

After choosing [Life Slot 1], I logged out and the world faded into black.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Liv nearly met Sasuke!<strong>

**Sorry about the fillerish chapter and that it took so long for me to finish this, but on the bright side, the canon plot will start in two, maybe three, chapters! So that's when Arc I finishes!**

**Please review!**


	4. Arc I: Tutorial (part IV)

**Chapter Finished: 10/28 - 2014**

**Totally wondering if anyone would be nice enough to beta this for me, since english isn't my first langaugue and i tend to over look things. Please?**

**Uh uh! I made a drawing! :D It's of Liv's ninja CLOTHES! Go to my profile and click on the link to my DeviantArt account if you want to see it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Arc I: Tutorial (part IV)<strong>**_

* * *

><p>The first thing I did, when I logged in the next day, was checking my missions. I would most likely forget something if I didn't - I had a bad habit of doing that, especially with my homework (heh, sorry, mom) -, so I was glad one of the voice commands was a mission log.<p>

**MISSION LOG**  
><strong>Active missions: 2<strong>

**Rank S**  
><strong>Rank A<strong>  
><strong>Rank B<strong>  
><strong>Rank C<strong>  
><strong>Rank D<strong>  
><strong>Rank E (2)<strong>

**Completed missions: 4**

I clicked on [Rank E] since that was the only one with missions in it, and the screen shifted and changed.

**MISSION LOG**  
><strong>Active missions: 2<strong>  
><strong>RANK E<strong>

**Delivery mission: Delivery Coming Through!**  
><strong>Tutorial part III: The Academy Jutsu!<strong>

**Completed missions: 3**

Well the delivery mission seemed pretty damn easy, so that shouldn't take too long. What I was worried about, however, was how quickly I could get my jutsu leveled up. Maybe I could walk around with the [Transformation Jutsu]. Would that even level it up? I could always find out, I guess.

Alrighty, time to do something practical! Which basically meant I had decided to look in the last scroll Iruka had given me, the one about taijutsu.

I unrolled it on the low coffee table in my apartment (nope, still not tired of saying it), which I had woken up in when I logged in for the day. The thick scroll laid out before me, with what I could only guess was different techniques, considering the ink drawings besides them.

I tried out the kata written in the scroll, feeling positively foolish and stupid all the while, though I soon enough got into the rhythm of things. The kicks weren't too difficult to do, and having long legs helped a lot, but I was having a bit of problems with the correct way of punching.

Inhaling deeply, I took my stance, fists on either side of me. I exhaled, and inhaled again. Then, as the air left my lunges through my lips for the second time, I puched at the air in front of me, finally satisfied with the way it-

_Gong~_

"Gah!" I yelped, flailing my arms around in mock Kung fu style, as I felt my heartbeat speed up.

**You have learned the skill [Academy Taijutsu]. It has been added to your list of skills.**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>I delivered the letter quickly, no trouble there, and went to the Forest of Death.<p>

The place was as looming and dark (and pure awesome) as the last time I saw it, no change there, but this time I got the chance to get a closer look. I went over to the big metal gate, wrapped in chains and locks, which was at least four times my hieght.

I could just climb over, couldn't I?

I gave it a try, but soon discovered that it was a lot harder then I had at first thought. The seals that were on hindered my movement, and there was nothing good to step on. I puffed a breath of air out between my lips, narrowing my eyes for a split second. Perhaps... I could tree walk? The problem then, was just that I had to learn it first, but I reconded it was worth a try.

If Sakura could do it, then so could I.

With newfound determination, I hopped down from the gate and took a deep breath. I could basically do this two ways; just run head on first; or use my brain and laying on my back and stick my feet to the fence gate...

Seemed like a no-brained to me-

I ran straight for the fence, chakra concentrated in my feet.

-Buuuuut you only do these kind of things once, right?

One foot touching the iron gate, I kicked up, hoping my momentum would help me in my quest for the top (alas, it was only natural that I utterly failed). The moment I began to slow down, however, I began to panic, which in turn made me loose my footing. Screaming pitifully all the way and flailing my arms in an attempt to fly, I came crashing down, landing smack dap on my poor head.

The little red bar in my vision, indicating my health, lost a little bit of itself.

"Urgh..." With spirals for eyes, I could feel a big bump forming already.

Alright, so maybe I didn't think that through as much as I'd like to think. Sighing, I slowly stood, shaking the spirals away in quick jerks, and took a couple of steps back.

Of course, I didn't just go, "Oh well, guess that doesn't work." No, because that'd be admitting defeat and I was not about to let a fucking _tree_ get the better of me. So I tried again, this time with quite the amount of chakra, but the moment both of my feet touched the trunk of the tree, I shot off.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

I skidded across the ground, letting out pain filled yelps every time I bounced, before finally landing on my front. And so began the pain filled session where I try to learn how to climb a fence without the use of my hands.

Ooowwwww~

For the record, I may, or may not, have cried a couple of times when I landed on my bump again... and again... and again (that shit hurts!). I was really starting to hate Sasuke for unreasonable reasons, which was okay becuase I had some pretty good ones - according to myself - too, but do tell me how the hell he managed to righten himself before planting his face in the ground. Because I couldn't!

(I also may, or may not, have punched a few trees now and then... At least it gave my [Academy Taijutsu] skill some EXP..)

The most annoying thing, however, was that I somehow managed to dent the gate from continually using too much chakra, so when ever I stepped in that specific place I'd loose my footing and either fall or greet the gate with my face.

I even got my head stuck between two metal poles at one point.

The only good thing that came out of all that pain - besides being able to now walk up things vertically - was having my stat, [Control], raise itself by one point.

Standing on top of the gate (world!) like the badass konoichi I am, I hopped down, grinning like a loon.

Time to explore Indiana Jones style!

**Congrats! You have discovered the Forest of Death!**

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>My [Stealth] went up surprisingly quickly (almost doubling), my time spent exploring the Forest of Death and collecting samples of its many herbs and plants, therefore I decided to venture further into the vast greenery. I had at one point, tried to see if my clones would be able to explore and widen the map along with me, but I should have been able to guess the answer for myself, it turned out as a negative. Didn't stop me from training my [Clone Jutsu] though, so I managed to raise that to a level two.<p>

A terrifying roar ripped throughout the forest, sending chills down my spine.

There was just that _little_ problem that probably most, if not all, of the inhabitants could slash me to ribbons if they so wished to. So yeah, I would be in deep shit if I was attacked.

I reached out and collected the small sample of basil by my feet, glad I had listen to my mom when she had told me about the different herbs we grew ourselves - I could recognize it by smell alone now, along with a few others. I placed it in my [Inventory], beside all the other herbs I had collected.

Mentally thinking of the [Notebook] command, it popped up before me in an instant.

**NOTEBOOK**

**Jutsu List  
>Skills<br>Herbal Encyclopedia**

The first time I had used it, [Herbal Encyclopedia] hadn't been a part of my options, but as I collected herbs it had added itself to the list, so I figured it could happen with other things as well - I just didn't know what. My encyclopedia wasn't that good as I was just starting out, but even though the names of the herbs were clear (most of the time), its effects were still unknown. I guessed I'd have to figure them out by myself some way, preferably without dying though.

A rustle came from my left and I stilled all movement, slowing my breathing down as I closed [Notebook]. Then, tantalizingly slow, came a paw out through the bushes followed by a leg, and head, and then the body of a giant tiger. I carefully took out a kunai, un-crouching and getting into a fighting pose, just as the large animal pounced...

**[Stealth] has reached level 8!**

My eyes were filled with the unusually bright words as I heard a roar, I threw my arms out in front of me on instinct, and a numb feeling soon ran throughout my body. Then, everything turned black while white noise filled my ears like a constant and annoying tune. I looked around for the tiger, but instead found two words that mocked my very existence:

**GAME OVER**

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>I had to do everything over again... Level my [Stealth] back up, along with my [Clone Jutsu], collect all the herbs, learn how to tree-climb, deliver that fucking letter(!)...<p>

And I did do all those things, with a permanent scowl on my face, that is. I really needed to remember saving more, actually I just needed to remember _saving_. But getting my face slashed to ribbons surpringly didn't scare me away, though I don't recommend it, unless you actually don't like the way you look, because, trust me, there is no amount of plastic surgery that'll ever make you look the same again.

The letter had been the last thing I did, because I was not going back into that forest (besides just before, but that was a minor detail) until I was stronger. Period.

It wasn't fun dying.

Walking through the shopping district of Konoha, I had been on the lookout for various shops, but as I had now bought everything I needed, I was heading home so I could train my jutsu (I really didn't want a repeat of the Spring Bingo Fiasco). My death had given me thought to what I was in dire need of - weapons, potions, the like - and I had immidately went hunting. Pills (truthfully, I could only afford one) to replenish my health now filled my [Inventory] along with other necessities for a ninja to be.

The 9500ryo I had scrambled together were now back down to a pityful 100ryo, and the fact that I was contemplating getting an actual weapon, though I wasn't too sure, didn't make it any better. For now, I guess I'd wait and see.

The walk back to my apartment wasn't long, since I ran most of the way, and I quickly fetched my keys out of my [Inventory]. I walked up the apartment building's walls, reaching the third floor easily, and crawled over the railing. The way up to the different levels were open, meaning there was no more walls from the moment you stepped outside of your own little apartment, which made wall-walking a lot harder, but I managed.

"ARGH! NOT AGAIN!"

I blinked. Wasn't me.

Peering around for the source of noise, I didn't find any.

"Please, please, please, _please_ be in the other pocket!"

I leaned over the railing, gazing down at the floor below, and found the source to be a certain blond haired, bewhiskered kid.

**Ultimate Prankster  
>Lv. 5 Uzumaki Naruto<strong>

I tilted my head to the side, peering curiously down at my fellow blond. A green leaf symbol floated besides the text over his head. "Something wrong?"

He didn't turn around, too busy patting his pockets, then persona, and next the ground by his feet in an attempt to find whatever he had lost. "I can't find my keys!" He gripped his hair, groaning in frustration. "Argh! I know I had them eairlier today!"

I carefully lowered myself down to the second level, landing with a soft thud as my feet hit the ground. "Want me to help you find them?"

Naruto looked up, surprise flitting across his features. "You would?" He asked carefully, licking his lips in what I guessed to be nervousness.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

He rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Heh, I guess you wouldn't. Thanks."

At his words, a screen popped up right in front of my nose, making me go crossed-eyed trying to read it.

**MISSION ALERT  
>Naruto's Mission: What Has Been Lost Must Be Found!<strong>

**Awwww~ Has wittle Naru-kun lost his keys? Well I guess it's already decided, becuase not even criminals can say no to that face.  
>To complete this mission you have to find Naruto's keys and bring them back to him.<strong>

**Completion award:  
>EXP. 200<br>One bowl of ramen at Ichiruka's Ramen.**

There did't seem to be an option to accept or not, but then again, I was the one to suggest it, so I guess that made perfect sense. I closed the box, unpausing the world, and said, "Let's get going then."

Naruto followed me back down (I used the stairs, of course), a permanent grin on his face. He briefly looked at my forehead protector, excitement lighting his eyes up. "Wha! You're a ninja, too!" He said as he pointed at the obvious give away.

I grinned playfully. "What gave it away?"

"Heh heh," As if a lightbulb went off, Naruto perked up, stopping in front of me. "Then... d'you think we could spar together sometime? I-I mean, I kinda have to get better so I can show that no good Uchiha who's the best and so I can become Hokage someday, but you don't have to if you don't want too!" He rambled off, waving his hands in front of him.

I almost deadpanned. If I hadn't wanted to help him from the start before, I certainly did now, because who could say no to that? Not me, that's who.

I smiled lopsidedly. "I'd love, too."

"Re-really?!" He sounded surprised, wide blue eyes staring at me like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I wasn't however - surprised that is. His reaction made perfect sense if you thought about his childhood and all the times he'd been rejected so harshly.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I'd always love to be able to spar with you. It'll be good training for when I finally get to leave with a genin team."

He stopped short, gaping up at me. "What?! You're the same age as me?!"

I bit back a laugh. "If that's twelve, then yes."

"Bu, Bu-but you're nearly 9 inches taller than me!"

Holding my hands up in the universal sign of 'I mean no harm, please don't kill me', I said, "I have tall parents."

It didn't lessen his pout one bit.

"So where did you last remember having your keys?" I asked, trying a) to narrow down the searched area, b) get back to the reason we were even walking around in the first place, and c) get his mind off of the previous conversation.

"Umm, well," he scratched his cheek sheepishly, "last I remember having them I was down in the sewers training."

I blinked owlishly. "You... train in the sewers?"

He grinned bashfully. "Yeah, it's good place to train your aim."

I frowned, not quite understanding, but shrugged it off. If it was important I'd find out later. "Then I guess we'll just head for the sewers..."

Naruto stretched his arms behind him, folding them behind his head, as we headed to where he last had his keys. "So what's your name, by the way? I forgot to ask earlier."

I smiled. "Liv. Nice to meet you...?"

He grinned. "I'm Naruto! And one day, I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

"Cool, bet you know some pretty awesome jutsu then." I couldn't help it, I grinned with him.

His eyes brightened. "Yeah! There's this one jutsu I know, called Shadow Clone Jutsu! It's so cool! I even used it to defeat a jonin once!"

(Somewhere, I was sure Ebisu sneezed.)

I made a sound in the back of my throat. "I've heard of that. Has a rather funny extra effect though."

"'Extra effect'?" He tilted his head at me, like a puppy.

I was really messing things up by telling him this, but holy scheisse think of all the things that could be evaded! Of all the things that could be changed if I did so! I had honestly made up my mind about the matter a long time ago, so I don't even know why I was debating this.

"The clones' experiences during their existence will transfer over to the user once they dispersed."

"Wha- Really!?"

A smirk spread across my lips as I nodded, and I started to hum a Christmas tune from last year.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>I saved before I jumped down the manhole (I had learned my lesson, thank you), and landed with a splash in the dark and dank sewer.<p>

**Congrats! You have discovered Konoha Sewers!**

The only light was the natural sunlight that entered through the manhole and from the dingy, old bulbs sat on the walls, which would randomly blink out sometimes.

_Splash_. Naruto had landed besides me.

I wrinkled my nose. It stank like, like, well like any sewer would, but hell, I hadn't expected it to be so _bad_, and apparently I wasn't the only one. Naruto clapped a hand over his nose, which was most likely a lot more sensitive than mine because of the Kyuubi, moaning. "Man! I forgot how bad the smell was!"

The sound of multiple squeaks drew my attention away from the the hyper blond. Small, beady eyes slunk around at the edge of the area the lightbulb reached, staying just out of range. I narrowed my eyes at the small creatures, hand hovering over a kunai if things turned ugly, but...

A rather big rat darted into the light, sniffing the air as it rose to its hind legs.

I sighed, relaxing again. "It's just a rat."

Naruto slowly backed away from it, eyes looking behind him every now and then. "Erm, you might want to get back here."

"Why?" I looked at him in confusion. "It's not like it can _hurt_ me-"

Karma decided to show its ugly face. The rat bit my leg.

"Ow!" On reflex I kicked out, hitting the rat which then squeaked loudly and ran back into the dark. To be honest it didn't actually hurt getting bitten - it was more of a reflex than anything saying it. Here, in the game, pain was replaced with an uncomfortable feeling - a bit like when your leg has been asleep and starts prickling and tickling in that weird way -, instead of something that actually hurts the player.

I scowled at where the rat had dissapeared, grumbling under my breath. "Stupid fucking rat."

And then the weirdest thing happened.

Larger than normal rats, more than I would have ever wanted to see (didn't even want to see _one_), flooded into the light of the bulb, completely trapping us against the dead-end that we had started in.

I backed away, standing besides Naruto, and stage whispered, "So erh, any good ideas?"

"We kill as many as we can."

"Yeah well, I kind of figured, but _how_ do you expect us to do that? There's at least 20 of 'em!"

Alright, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but they kept _moving_. They weaved in and out between each other like worms slicked with oil, it was fucking annoying!

"We throw shuriken and kunai at them. Keep them at a distance, because if they get too close they'll jump you at once."

It was at that moment I figured Naruto wasn't as stupid as I had first thought, or how the manga/anime portraited him. He could actually be quite smart, if given and allowed the chance.

I smiled, despite the situation, and said, "Alright, Naru-kun."

He grinned in response. "Let's kick some rat ass!"

I took out two shuriken and threw them at some rats that had been edging closer. The first shuriken completely missed its target, hitting the wall next to me instead, while the other didn't hit the rat I had intended, but because they were so close to each other, hit one to the far right.

_Gong~_

**You have learned the skill [Shurikenjutsu]. It has been added to your list of skills.**

The rat I _had_ hit, still wasn't dead but I could see it's name - Lv. 1 Rat - and a red health bar under that, which had lost a little more than a third. I took out two more shuriken, and threw them at the rat. One hit the rat I wanted, the other hit a second. Both let out high pitched squeaks.

Naruto was doing far better than me, as far as I could see. Every weapon he threw hit their intended target, while not one survived, and apparently the rats knew better than to get too close to him.

I, on the other hand, had to kick away one that got too close, which turned out to be the rat I had been trying to hit the last couple of times. It hit the wall with a thumb and a squeak, finally dead as its health reached zero.

**EXP. 50  
>100 Ryo<strong>

The words floated up from the fading corpse, and I immediately threw two new shuriken, finally hitting what I wanted dead on.

**EXP. 50  
>100 Ryo<strong>

_Ching-a-ling~!_

**You leveled up!**

Unfortunately, at the current moment, I didn't have time to deposit my new stat points or celebrate my growing to level 3 (take _that_ Konohamaru!). I continued to throw shuriken, and at times kunai, at the rats. I got to kill another five before they finally seemed to be thinning down, there was a lot more space to move about and I even found a way to use my [Substitution Jutsu] once in a while to move to another area. My [Shurikenjutsu] skill managed to rise a level, so I at least didn't suck as bad as I did before, same with substitution.

Then suddenly- "There!" Naruto sprang into gear, pointing at a chihuahua sized rat with patches of fur missing. It was running away from us. "My keys! That nasty rat has it in its mouth!"

_'Opjective found.'_ I thought with a toothy grin, and said out loud, "Then let's go after it!"

I proceeded to substitute with one of the rats at the edge of the group and ran after the chihuahua-rat, wet splashes following in my wake. Naruto ran up next to me. "How many are after us." I asked.

He shrugged. "Eight, maybe five. We're quickly losing them though, so they shouldn't be a problem before we stop."

A lightbulb then appeared over my head. "Why don't you just use your shadow clones?"

"Tried that once," but before I could say anything he added with a grimace, "There wasn't enough space."

I guess there was just some things you learned the hard way.

We turned a corner, me nearly slipping on the wet ground but Naruto steadied me just in time, and shoot down the sewer hall. Naruto jumped, throwing a kunai in front of the rat with his keys, so to force it to stop and turn around.

It did.

I quickly threw a kunai at the hideous rat, hitting its side. It squeaked and a health bar appeared above it, a little chip taken of it, though this time a blue bar - for chakra - appeared as well.

**Lv. 5 Sickly Rat**

And it was sickly alright. Missing patches of fur, you could see old cuts that had been infected and skin peeling off. It looked rabid, saliva dripping from its fangs as it snarled at us, key dangling from its mouth.

I readied for an attack and Naruto did the same, both of us holding kunai.

Then something bit me in the ankle, and I cried out in surprise and slashed at whatever was at my feet, but two forces slammed into my back. One of them bit my shoulder, while the other scratched my back and I fell to the ground, losing my kunai in the process. Besides me I saw Naruto with two rats on his back and a third by his feet, which he quickly kicked away and killed. I could still feel the two rats on my back and rolled over, throwing them off me. Standing with hurried movements, I reached for the fallen kunai only for the Sickly Rat to quickly dig its fangs into my hand.

The blue bar above its head dropped.

I landed a well deserved kick in its side.

The edges of my vision turned purple.

Almost tantalizing, my health ebbed away with each second that passed.

"Liv!" Naruto shouted, killing another one of the rats. "Liv, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said and stomped one of the rats, killing it. "It'll go away in a minute or two."

**EXP. 25  
>100 Ryo<strong>

I killed the last rat that attacked me, while Naruto got rid of his and began attacking the Sickly Rat on his own. Rummaging in my hip pouch I took out the only [Regular Red Pill] I had and popped it into my mouth and chewed. It healed 50 HP, which would hopefully be enough to hold out until the poison stopped. I mean, it was only a low level monster which had bitten me, so it shouldn't last too long.

It would _suck_ to die again.

Health mostly regained, I jumped in to help Naruto and threw a shuriken at the damaged Sickly Rat.

**EXP. 130  
>450 Ryo<strong>

I blinked. "Well... That was anticlimactic..." I walked over and picked up the keys, grinning. What looked like fangs laid next to it and when I picked them up and placed them in my [Inventory] they showed up with the label [Poisoned Fangs].

I went back to Naruto, who was giving the dark sewer a puzzled look. "S'matter?"

"I keep hearing snuffling and scratching coming from that sewer hall."

Furrowing my brow I listen. But nothing ever came and I was about to say so when I finally heard the first squeak.

And with that came more.

Only one look at Naruto's face told me all I had to know.

We hightailed it out of there as quickly as our legs could carry us.


	5. Arc I: Tutorial (part V)

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait... I just need to get my lazy ass in gear and write, but yeah, I guess you could blame Katekyo Hitman Reborn! just a tad bit for getting me hooked and I was having a bit of trouble with one of the scenes. But it's mostly just my lazy ass.**

**Ah well, it happens.**

**A bit fillerish and hurried, zI don't really like this chapter very much, but at least this will be the last chapter in the Tutorial Arc, so from the next chapter on Liv will finally have a team and all the real ninja stuff will commence. Yay!**

**Chapter finished: 03/20 - 2015**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc I: Tutorial (part V)<em>**

* * *

><p>Ramen was good. No, wait, scratch that - <em>Ichiraku's<em> ramen was good, though it was probably not something I would ever be able to eat with as much enthusiastically as Naruto.

Don't think anyone could.

"-and then I was all like, 'Bam! Whoosh! Hii-YAAAH!'," he made a series of explosion noises, hands gesturing wildly. "And- and- and then-"

It wasn't that I didn't want to hear it, but I seriously doubted that _that_ was how his fight with Ebisu went... I _had_ seen it after all. Naruto didn't need to know that however, or anyone else for that matter.

"But- Hey!" Aw man, did he realise I wasn't listening? "Iruka said that you could specialize in different fields as a ninja, so what are you?"

I hadn't even the faintest idea how that even related to the previous topic, but I answered dutifully anyway, "Medic-nin, but I also study genjutsu."

The books I had borrowed from the library had finally been read through (whenever I had the free time) and I had learned the [Mystical Palm Jutsu] in the process, along with two genjutsu techniques, which I was extremely proud of. I could finally, slowly but surely, feel myself getting stronger. But what I was most proud of, was the fact that reading about medical ninjutsu gave me the advantage, I later found out, of knowing _weak points_.

He rubbed his head sheepishly. "Hehe, that's cool. I'm not really that good at genjutsu though..."

I smiled lopesidedly and shrugged. "It's not your thing, I get it. But if not genjutsu, or medic ninjutsu I assume, then what do you want to specialise in?"

His immediate respone was: "All of it!"

I sweatdropped. "You can't do that..."

"Oh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Er... Then, how about, erh, uh! I know!" He announced with a bright grin. "I'm going to master ninjutsu! Just like Jiji! That way, everyone will _have_ to acknowledge me! And then I'll become the greatest Hokage _ever_! Heh heh." He snickered to himself, looking uncannily like a fox.

I smiled at him. "I can't wait to see. But really, thanks again, you didn't have to buy me this." I gestured to my Shoyu Ramen using my chopsticks (you have no idea how happy I am that I'm not as bad as my mom at using chopsticks).

At first, I hadn't been too sure about eating any kind of food given to me in the game, but when the mouth-watering smell of ramen entered my nostrils I couldn't say no. It was weird, because I actually started feeling hungry after my first bite (slurp?). But it didn't matter - did it? -, I was getting tasty food and it was free.

Naruto easily waved it off. "Nah, you helped me find my keys, it's the least I can do!" Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed from happy-go-lucky to shy and bashful. "Besides, we're... we're friends, right?"

I blinked at him, suddenly very quiet, and he must've taken that the wrong way because his face fell and his shoulders slumped.

I was surprised. In the real world I had never really taken the time to find out who, and who were not, my friends - at least by asking -, it was just that kind of thing that was commonly understood between you. There was no need to make sure, because everyone got along more or less (sometimes less).

But I guess that wasn't the case here.

I smiled brightly and toothily, like I always did when I was little. "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

Naruto's head snapped up so fast I wouldn't be surprised if he got a whiplash, and he stared at me with two bright eyes. "Really?" It almost hurt how hopeful he sounded.

I gave a firm nod. "Yeah."

His eyes widened, and he gave me this shocked look full of eager hope, before he ducked his head. His bangs shadowed his face, so I couldn't see what his expression was, but I could see his shoulders starting to shake. I carefully scooted closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" I said softly.

Then, out of nowhere, the blond suddenly tackled me to the ground. He hugged me tightly, burrying his face in the crock of my neck, as he kept repeating 'Thank you' over and over again like some kind of mantra. A giggle slipped past my lips - his hair was tickling me, and it didn't help that my neck had always been overly sensitive to these kind of things -, but I wound my arms around him nonetheless, stroking his hair.

I hugged him a little tighter as I said, "S'alright, Naru-kun, you don't need to thank me..." A lightbulb flashed over my head. "Hey, you mentioned someone, Jiji, was it?"

He nodded very slowly.

"Could you tell me about him?"

Naruto didn't move at first, but then tentatively got of off me, mumbling a sorry to which I said it was fine. He helped me up before he sat back down on one of the stools, and if he quickly dried his eyes off with his sleeve? I pretended I didn't notice. "Sure. What do you wanna know?"

I smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Tell me what makes him so great."

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye, Naru-kun~!" I waved goodbye as I walked away from Ichiraku's.<p>

"See ya later, Liv-chan! And remember that spar you promised me!"

I grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "You bet!"

I went back back to the alley where the entrance to the sewers where, and jumped back down the manhole. I landed with a splash but before I set out to do anything I saved my process, and used my [Stealth] skill to sneak down the dimly lit sewer halls. I carefully went through the handseals for the [Transformation Jutsu] so I would blend in with my surroundings more. Of course, I could have used my new [Chameleon Genjutsu] instead, but I had come here for one purpose and one purpose only: to level up my academy jutsu.

However, I didn't want to be jumped by rats, so I stuck to sneaking around for now.

I would have used explosion tags to blow up the groups of rats whenever I crossed by one, but the space around me was way too small and I didn't doubt that it would cave in on itself if I did so. So I walked across the walls and ceiling, throwing kunai and shuriken after the little buggers that got too close for comfort.

After the fourth rat went down, I leveled up, which reminded me that I had yet to use the points from my previous leveling.

**Name: Liv**  
><strong>Title: Genin<strong>  
><strong>Level: 4<strong>

**Rank: Genin**

**EXP: 00.00%**

**Health: 140**  
><strong>Chakra: 140<strong>

**Dexterity: 6**  
><strong>Strength: 4<strong>  
><strong>Endurance: 4<strong>  
><strong>Chakra: 4<strong>  
><strong>Control: 5<strong>  
><strong>Luck: 4<strong>

**Points: 0**

Happy with the results, I continued my training. It took a little while, and it was maybe a tad tedious to only use the same jutsu over and over again - especially when I wanted nothing more than to completely wipe out those annoying rats, and I had never really been overly patient -, but eventually I completed the tutorial mission and gained another two levels in [Stealth].

_Ding-! Ding-!_

_***Mission Complete***_

"Whoop!" I fist pumped. "Fuck you rats- Gah!" I meet the ground with a harsh thud, slamming the side of my head against the wet ground, and- holy cannoli I did _not_ want to know what that was.

I pushed myself up and wiped my face off in my hoddie. "Fuck, what the hell?"

A growled hiss was my answer.

I looked to my left.

Could you spell 'nope' in all capitals with a giant fuck-this-shit? I know I could.

It was a freaking alligator - a Lv. 15 Alligator. No way was I fighting that, I didn't want a repeat of the Forest of Death with the tiger. No thank you.

So I did the only thing I could think of; I ran. I ran like the hellhounds from the deepest pits of hell were after me and promptly tripped over the alligator's tail as it lashed out yet again.

"Scheisse!"

I tried to gracefully do a tuck and roll, but just like when I had done it in P.E in school, I landed on my back with a smack, groaning. "Mm-mm ow~," I rolled over on my side, rubbing my self-inflected bruise. "Fucking bullshi-uff!" With one, heavy motion the alligator had lifted its tail and brought it down on my side.

I pulled out a kunai, before it decided to bite my head clean off, and repeatedly stabbed it into the alligator's tail. It roared loudly, waving its tail around wildly, and I scrambled away as fast as I could. The only problem now was that the alligator stood between me and the exit, and I didn't feel brave enough to venture further into the sewers.

If this was what I meet _here_, then I definitely _did not_ want to know what was further in.

Couldn't there be a kind of monster repelling-spray thingy, or something? Like in Pokemon? Or at least a Run option? No?

I threw the kunai as the alligator began moving towards me.

I needed to distract it somehow, but how? I couldn't use an explosion tag for reasons already explained, and ninja wire was out of the question as well - the alligator was too close to the ground to get a good hold of it.

Wait a sec...

I smiled, already forming headseals, and mumbled, "[Clone Jutsu]." Two life-like copies of me took their place by my side. As one, they both charged the alligator, jumping out of the way whenever it used its tail to swip at them. They kept their distance, but it was enough to draw the alligator's full attention to them. I entered [Stealth] mode, crouching, as I formed yet another set of handseals, this time for one of my new jutsu, [Chameleon Cloak].

It did exactly as it said, as it would give you the ability to blend with your surroundings. It wasn't perfect, you'd have to stay completely still for it to work as it was intended, but it would give me enough camouflage for me to be able to sneak by the alligator without being seen.

Or that was the idea, at least.

I place one foot in front of the other, careful of making any sound or moving too fast, and slowly made my way around the alligator. When I had made it around and was far enough away, I cancelled both jutsu and ran as fast as I could to the exit.

"Freedom!"

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~<strong>

**Real life**

* * *

><p>The next day had come and I was currently looking at anything and everything except for the man sitting in front of me. I felt the itch to start bouncing my leg up and down, and I bit the inside of my cheek.<p>

I was quite happy to be back to my 5'7 - 5'8 stature, and I found myself almost relishing in the feeling of wearing high heels (again, I'm stupid). Here, in the real world, I still had a sort of "job" to do. It was the whole reason I even got the game in the first place, at least, got it before it was even finished. I didn't know if I was the only one, but I didn't really care either, I got a cool new game to play so I was happy.

What I was supposed to do for them (the obscure game company, who'd sent me the game) was try the demo they sent me - check if anything needed to be changed, bettered, added, whatever - and report back to them on my progress. It seemed easy enough, so I agreed.

... I could've done without the two mean looking guards, however, waiting by my only exit. They hadn't locked me in or anything, nor had they shined a lamp in my face - yet -, but the whole "you leave when we tell you to leave"-thing wasn't a big hit with me.

"So, Miss..." Before the bespectacled man, seated in the coach in front of me, could shift through his papers to find my name, I said, "Liv. Just call me Liv..."

The room in itself wasn't bad, it was surprisingly comfortable, and had two coaches facing each other, and between that was a coffee table with a glass surface, so I could look down at the books and papers beneath. To my right was a big wooden desk, behind that was floor-to-ceiling windows, which overlooked the garden below, and to my left was the only door in the whole room. The colors where warm and inviting, the furniture all made from heavy wood, but even then I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was trespassing. On what exactly, I didn't know.

It was weird, because I wasn't usually this twitchy about being new places - I usually just didn't care all that much -, it's not like there was a ton of people or anything.

The man looked up at me, over the brim of his rectangular formed glasses. He smiled lopesidedly. "If that is what you want. I am Dr. Andersen." He carefully placed a notepad in his lap, pen at the ready. "But let's begin, shall we?" At my nod he continued, "Have you... Noticed anything? Glitches? Bugs? Things we've forgotten so far?"

"I haven't run into any glitches, or bugs, so far, and really, it's a bit too early to tell if you forgot anything. Though, as far as I can see, the chakra that the jutsu use is a bit low." I formulated carefully, afraid I'd offend someone, but Dr. Andersen just nodded and scribbled it down.

"Good, good... The others have noted the same, but I think that will first be something that we can fix in the real game." he said. "What about the skills, and the way the jutsu are, what's your opinion on them?"

I turned it over in my head a couple of times, before I said, "The skills could be... a bit better. I don't know, like the system in Skyrim? And the jutsu seem fine, easy enough to use."

"So the chakra isn't too difficult to use? And what do you think of the body movement?"

"Erh..." I started lightly. "It's good," I quickly cleared my throat, praying he didn't notice the rise of tone in my voice. "Very realistic. And the chakra isn't that difficult, you just have to get used to having it."

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~ <strong>

**Game**

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION ALERT<strong>  
><strong>Tutorial part IV: Roof Jumping! Isn't it Fun!<strong>

**Every ninja must know how to jump from the rooftops! It's a lot easier getting around town when you don't have to press yourself through a mass of bodies!**  
><strong>To complete this mission you have to run through the assigned marks from start to finish before the time runs out.<strong>  
><strong>Hint: Sometimes having chakra in your feet and legs can help you.<strong>

**Completion award:**  
><strong>EXP. 150<strong>

**Will you accept?**  
><strong>[Yes] [No]<strong>

It was the first thing I saw when I logged back in and I couldn't help but groan. I always hated these kind of missions - Assassin's Creed, Prototype, InFamous, you name it -, becuase most of the time I would spend on trying _not_ to jump too far or randomly run up the wrong wall. Don't get me wrong, I did them (and _won_ - that's fucking important), but they were a pain in the ass and if I could get out of it with my pride intact, I would.

I could already see the column of light where I would have to start, as I walked up the side of a building and onto it. It seemed like it had just rained, for the ground was wet and had puddles reflecting light off the surface. With a sigh I scanned the surrounding area, but I could only see the next five columns of light before they disappeared. I breathed deeply and started running towards the first column.

The light dissapeared as I ran through it, a timer appeared at the top of my vision, counting down. I jumped, pouring chakra into my legs, onto the next roof. The momentum carried me past my intended target, which was a little past the first edge of the building, but I quickly regained my ground after almost falling on my nose.

I didn't pause, knowing if I did I wouldn't make it before the time ran out, so when I ran through the next column and came to the edge of the roof I poured less chakra into my legs.

It was something else, jumping across rooftops, the feeling of air rushing under me. It was almost like flying in those brief moments that you were airborne, and I simply loved it.

I barely made it across the gap this time, so with that in mind I poured just a bit more chakra into my feet and kicked off the roof.

My feet slide against the wet tiles, and I lost my footing. I felt the gasp work its way up my throat, eyes widening as I fell, but the only thing I could think of as I got closer and closer to the ground was that I hadn't saved yet...

And here I was, making such great process, too.

The ground came rushing up to meet me, but-

"YOSH! If I cannot save this falling girl, I will do 200 squats! If I cannot do that, then I will run around the village 500 times! If I cannot do that-!"

I was caught.

"YOSH! WHAT A MOST YOUTHFUL CATCH!"

He landed back on the ground and sat me down, to which I was rather thankful for. I had never liked it when people carried me, unless I was about six years old again and very sleepy. But he didn't even pay any attention to me anymore, apparently done playing hero now, for he was shouting to the skies about youthfulness and whatnot.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, staring at the green clad teenager.

"Thank you." I said.

Lee did his ever infamous Good Guy pose, a shine coming off his teeth. "No problem! I will always help youthful people in need!"

Well at least he didn't call me a damsel in distress...

I would have clubbed him over the head if he had.

"Lee, come on, you're holding us up and I want to get this mission over with as soon as possible."

"YES, TENTEN! I WILL DELIVER THIS LETTER WITH MY MOST YOUTHFUL SOUL!"

Tenten jumped down from where she had been standing on the rooftop and heaved a very put upon sigh. Exactly how I felt at the moment. "That's good, Lee."

"If you two are done wasting our time on mediocre things, then let's go." And if it wasn't Mr. Sunshine himself.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shouldn't waste your time with absolute jerks either, I heard it's bad for your health."

Neji didn't even spare me a glance with those blank eyes of his, passing by me as if I was nothing but air, and continued down the street. It was as if he expected his two teammates to follow him with the way he walked - head high, shoulders squared, and back ramrod straight -, and that was when you didn't take the air around him into consideration.

A frown tugged down on my lips. It pissed me off and got right under my skin, something I wasn't used to as not a lot of people had managed to get that sort of rile out of me, and what made it worse was that both Tenten and Lee followed him - without question - after the later bid his loud goodbye.

I decided then and there I did not like Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~ <strong>

**Real life**

* * *

><p>Dr. Andersen nodded, scribbling away on his notepad. "Good, good. And did you do the tutorial?"<p>

I nodded, smiling loesidedly. "Yeah, I did. It's pretty helpful, explains a lot of things I probably wouldn't have known otherwise."

He shifted, leaning in a bit closer. "And have you been to the forest?"

I furrowed my brow. "The Forest of Death?"

He nodded almost eagerly, glasses slipping down his nose as his hand went to push them back up, and he fixed me with an intense stare. "How is it?"

Slap me and call me Sally if I'm wrong, but I kind of got the feeling that he really liked that forest. But so did I.

I smiled. "It's absolutely brilliant."

With a near smug attitude, Dr. Andersen leaned back in the coach, looking immensely pleased with himself. "Well," he started, a grin on his thin lips. "I _was_ the one who designed it."

It didn't really surprise me, seeing that glint in his eyes.

When he asked me what I thought about the NPCs in the game, I answered completely truthfully. The NPCs- _people_ were uncannily live, unpredictable in a way only humans could be and not like a computer (AI, whatever) at all. Granted, I hadn't met that many yet, but those I had seen where enough.

Next I told him about the menus and missions, which were all fine, no problems there as far as I could see. The same went for the levels.

"And the combat system?"

I pursed my lips, looking at the ceiling as if it had all the answers to my questions. The combat was good, and I told him as much to which I was rewarded a big smile for, and I loved the feeling of adrenaline running throw me every time I fought. It was strangely addicting.

Naturally, I had gone down into the sewers again, this time with the purpose of leveling my [Academy Taijutsu] and [Stealth] skills - the former ending up as the fifth part of the tutorial missions -, and gaining some EXP..

The fifth tutorial mission had wanted me to level my [Academy Taijutsu] skill until it was level three, but I had wanted it to be higher, since I thought that, well, level three in taijutsu was a bit low. So I ended up maxing it out at level five, instead, while I raised my [Stealth] to level 12.

Then came the next tutorial mission, which wanted me to level up my [Shurikenjutsu] 'til level three. It wasn't too difficult, what with the rats around. Naruto had been right, they do make great targets.

"And as the last question for this time around, what did you think of the time skipping system? We figured that it would make things easier, since you can now just skip the time in between events."

"Great." I said earnestly but added, "Just... You need to be aware of it..."

He gave me a funny look but, to my luck, he let it slide and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

><p><strong>~(^+^~) ~(^+^)~ (~^+^)~ <strong>

**Game**

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION ALERT<strong>  
><strong>Tutorial part VII: Be Like a Ninja!<strong>

**Because you can't bulldoze your way through everything!**  
><strong>To complete this mission you have to train your stealth skill until it reaches level 10.<strong>  
><strong>If you are in doubt, go ask Iruka for help at the Academy.<strong>

**Stealth 0/10**

**Completion award:**  
><strong>EXP. 550<strong>  
><strong>Ryo 4500<strong>

**Will you accept?**  
><strong>[Yes] [No]<strong>

As as soon as I accepted the mission, a small text showing that I had 12/10 of the levels I needed popped up, along with [*Mission completed*] and the familiar _Ding-! Ding-!_

Then, a different box showed up, but I didn't deem it important after I read the first two or three lines of the same way to say: "Congrats! You made it through the tutorial! You must be some kind of genius!" So I skipped ahead, clicking the next bottom in the right-hand corner.

I clicked the [Yes] button before I even knew what I was agreeing to, only managing to catch a little glimpse of a few words, though it was enough, before everything around me spun and faded out.

**Would you like to skip to the next event?**

Then the colors returned and my world stopped spinning. I found myself back in my apartment, in my bedroom, with an extremely (I thought at least) obnoxious text telling me to go to the Academy to be placed on a genin team.

There was only one way to fully express my feelings.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty chapter is shit. That is how I feel, but that's how I feel every time I write in first person so yeah... Let's just say this is me trying to get better at it and leave it at that.<strong>

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
